love and relations
by Janelle-XI
Summary: bella meets edward and they fall in love, she finds out he is a vampire. they are all in trouble but dont know until bella meets her part relation jane, who becomes the most powerful creature to walk to world and save them. etc sry sum. sucks.


**heyy. umm this first chapter isnt very long and its pretty boring and... Amateur i guess but i promise it will get better (:**

**hope you enjoy and please review. btw sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. this chap. still needs editing and im not too good with fanfiction lol.**

Chapter one: Forks

Forks was such a wet place, the first week I was here I refused to step outside the house and into the pretty much constant rain. Dad finally convinced me that a little rain and bad weather wasn't the worst that could happen, only, I knew that, I just hated the cold. I knew I had to attend school, if only.  
Just eighteen years of age and just like my mother, Renée, both stubborn and haters of cold weather. Only, I had to move to Forks, the place of rain and cold.

The clouds were thick, black, I could see in them the rain that wanted to soak me the moment I step out the door. Suddenly it started pouring like there was no tomorrow. I pulled on my coat and shoved the hood up, covering my hair, opening the front door I braced myself for the dash I was to make to get to my truck before I was totally drenched. On a count to three I hoped out, closing the door behind me and started running as fast as I could for my truck… only my clumsy self found it impossible to run across wet grass at full speed without tripping.

Falling face first to the wet to the core grass I could tell my day was going to be horrible, until suddenly I felt cold arms wrap around me, colder then the harsh, freezing wind. Only this cold was kind of comforting.

Before I could even open my eyes I was in my truck, and no one was in site. I was a little confused of who could have possible came to my side, catching me unseen, putting me in my truck and disappearing, still unseen. I didn't dwindle on the thought though, I didn't really care. With that, I started my truck and headed for school.

The first two classes were more boring than I had hoped. I nodded off in English, luckily the teacher didn't take his eyes from the board and Angela softly shook me awake when the session ended.

At lunch I went to my usual table with Angela, Mike and the others, I didn't bother getting food, I wasn't really hungry.  
"Bella?.. Bella!" I wasn't aware someone was calling my name until I felt Mike poke me. "Huh?" Angela laughed "I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes." I must have blanked out, "oh sorry, I'm not…" I stopped to yawn, "really with it today." Mike laughed and nudged me playfully. "Yeah, I guessed since you slept through English." I felt the blood rising to my cheeks, Mike laughed harder, "_you _slept though English?" I groaned and slumped my head down, thinking of a possible subject change. "Oh Ang, what were you trying to talk to me about?" "You haven't eaten Bella, what's wrong?" suddenly I regretted changing the subject. "Umm… nothing, I'm just not hungry." Angela eyed me suspiciously. "You're never just 'not hungry', even if you're not hungry you always still eat something."I yawned again and smacked my head against the table. "I'm fine Ang, really. Just really tired."

Suddenly I was being shook and my eyes opened unwillingly. "What the hell Ben?" "Umm you fell asleep and lunch is over." I lifted my head from the table and looked around to see the nearly empty cafeteria. "Oh shit." I mumbled as Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me up, pretty much dragging me away to class before we were late.

Finally the school part of the day came to a peaceful end. I made my way for my truck alone, usually with Angela but she was going to see a movie with Ben since it was Friday.  
A small group of people mostly known as the Cullen's were standing round their cars, watching me as I ducked my head down making my dash to my truck on the other side of the car park.  
I gave them a quick look but they didn't avert their gaze.

I reached my truck and was fumbling round for my keys when one of them approached me, from what I heard from others his name was Edward. "Hi" his gold eyes board into my own brown ones, his eyes were amazing, I couldn't do anything but stare into his gaze. I finally managed to spit out "hi". I must have looked like a complete idiot. "What is your name?" "Bella." I couldn't even ask of his name, even though I knew it, although I wasn't certain. "Nice to meet you. I'm Edward." I looked down at my feet, hoping for some kind of sanity. "Umm… nice to meet you too. So umm why are you talking to me?" he grinned at me "my siblings and I noticed you earlier and thought we'd introduce ourselves. Care to meet them?" what was he talking about, I was just some random, plain girl. "Oh, ah sure. But I don't get why you would want to know me." The Cullen's were all knew to the school.

I met all his siblings; Alice, a little too energetic for my liking. Rosalie, extrodenarily beautiful but seemed to hate me already. Jasper, kindest of them all, and… Emmett, who grabbed me into a far too tight bear hug immediately. "So, why again do any of you want to know me?" Alice laughed, "Bella, we don't need a reason to want to be friends with someone."  
I stared blankly. "Umm.. ok." I turned around and began to walk away when Alice pulled me back. "Nah ah, you're coming with us." "Umm.. I really should get home, Charlie might actually like dinner." Now Alice stared blankly at me, "what, he can't cook?" well if he could I wouldnt cook for him dah! I didn't say that though. "Nope, one time he tried making a sandwich and got out a blender, not that he even knew how to use it let alone what it was for." They all laughed. "Really?" Edward chuckled, I couldn't deny it, his chuckle was like music to my ears. "Yep, so I really should go." I turned around again to walk away but again someone pulled me back, only this time it was Edward. "Umm no you don't, Alice will have take-out sent to him and you can call him from our house." I must have looked completely baffled because Alice laughed then with her small but strong hands, yanked me into the Volvo.

Edward drove a little too fast for me liking but Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper who all went in a different car were long gone.  
"I-" I wanted to say I still didn't get why they wanted to suddenly befriend me but Alice cut me off, "don't, I know what you're going to say. We just want to be your friend, it's simple as that."

The rest of the way I looked out the window, watching trees fly past until we finally pulled into the driveway of a large, beautiful house. I gawked when I saw it. "Wow," "yep, it's nice aye." Alice grabbed me again and in only a few seconds we were in the house and running up the stairs.  
Of course clumsy me couldn't keep up and tripped over, Alice grabbed my arm steadying me, laughing.

The rest of the night was torture, Alice insisted on giving me a make-over and doing my hair, for what reason I didn't know.

The next morning I got up and was ready for school earlier than usual. I wasn't really your pretty, dainty girl like Alice seemed to be. I wouldn't be seen without black skinnies, and usually a tight, white t-shirt that went lower at the neck then most with a snug black vest. Grey converses or if I wore shorts, sandals. I was rather plain, brown, long wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

I decided since I had spear time I would straighten my hair. Alice had said she really wanted me to do more with myself since I was apparently so pretty, I didn't see it in me though, but just to please her I applied some foundation and mascara. I hated looking all dressed up for no reason or occasion.

First session wasn't too boring, I knew the stuff so I finished quickly and sat doodling in my book. I happen to have this class with Edward and he sat closer than usual, constantly looking at me, it was a little annoying.

Finally lunch came, again I didn't bother with food and headed over to my usual table when I heard someone calling my name. "Bella! Come sit with us." My eyes widened with fear as I realized who it was, Alice. I turned around and politely smiled at her while making my way over. Luckily Angela called me, "Bella!" I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes, slowly turned round, opened my eyes again and made my way over to Angela. "You sitting with us or what?" "I don't know, Alice called me over to their table." I really didn't know what I was doing. "Oh, that's ok. Talk to you in a bit." I smiled and nodded in response and turned again to walk to the table Alice and the others were at.  
Part of me wished Angela had saved me, but other than that I didn't really care, for all I knew she was just going to say something to me then let me leave.

"Hey Bella." Edward said with a stupid grin on his face. "Hi," I slid onto the seat Alice had indicated, beside herself. "You gunna eat something?" How could Edward ask me that when I knew for a fact none of them eat either, they get food and just leave it to go cold. "Why? _You_ gunna eat something?" He sigh "Alright, I get it." I rested my head on the table and slowly drifted off to sleep as usual, I always seemed extremely tired.

"BELLA!" several people screamed at once, my head flung up and I looked around, "Wah?" luckily the shouts didn't affect me too much since I was asleep. "You fell asleep!"I looked at Alice confused. "Yeah, I always do." She looked at me like my eyes were red. "What are you nocturnal or something?" I smiled at that, a lot of people said the same thing. "Oh ha, ha. No I just love my sleep." Alice shrugged then started talking about something happening after school, I wasn't really listening.

Finally the day ended and I was glad to be able to go home and sleep. "Bella!" what the heck. I turned around to see Alice running over to me. "You still coming?" "What? Where am I going?" she gave me the look that said 'you idiot' "remember? Lunch you agreed to coming to our house after school again." Oh shit. "I did not." I gave her that confused look but she didn't reply, she just yanked on my arm, tugging me over to her car. "What about my truck?" "You're sleeping, I'll bring you to school tomorrow morning." She acted like I was an idiot and everything was already planned out.

The night went like the other night, Alice had even got me clothes to wear, both to bed and school the next day.  
It was round ten pm when I suddenly had the urge to ask Alice, "what's the deal with you and your siblings? It's just use don't eat, and are really pail." She looked shocked, I didn't mean to offend her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you don't have to answer that." "No its ok, just it's a weird question." She started to sound like she was hiding something. "What's wrong Alice? You seem… strange all of a sudden."  
she actually looked kind of scary and I regretted saying anything from the beginning. "Umm.. I need to go talk to my siblings. I will be back in a minute." I nodded, I didn't really know what to say.

Right she was, in nearly a minute exactly her and her siblings and parents all came up. I started to get really scared, I couldn't help but shiver. Alice giggled "it's alright Bella. It's not like we're going to suck you blood." Edward elbowed her. I didn't know how to take that. "Umm.." "Ok, Bella, well we were hoping you wouldn't realize but your right, there is something odd about us."

For one whole hour they explain about being vampires etc, how Edward was the one who stopped me from falling face first into wet grass the other morning.

I wasn't even scared, I didn't get why, but when they said they were 'vegetarians' all my fear went away.  
"Are you scared? Do you hate us?" Alice looked pained, like she didn't want me to hate her. "No, and no. I can't believe this, but I'm not scared… and I don't hate you for it, you can't help it." Edward had said something about being a monster and looked rather sad.

"And Edward… use aren't monsters. I've known use all for only a few days and can already tell you are all really great people. If you wanted you could have killed me by now, but you haven't, use are not monsters. If anyone is a monster it's Mike Newton." I was hoping to lighten the mood, and it worked, they all gave a little laugh. "True, very true."

Eventually I nodded off, but felt strange that I was the only person in the house asleep, I got over it though.

The next morning, like Alice promised she took me to school, only with one exception she didn't bother mentioning earlier. She gave me another make over, curled my hair, luckily what she made me wear was something I would usually wear, short denim shorts with a tight dark purple t-shirt with one of the Mr. men people on it, and white sandals. I had to admit I really liked my hair curled. And thank god she kept the makeup natural, heck, it didn't even look like I was wearing makeup, more so like I was naturally pretty, even if Alice insists I am naturally pretty.

Weeks went by, pretty repetitive, and I grew closer to Edward, he was perfect, I seemed to get lost in thought and would sit there staring at him until Alice would shake me out of my trans, Edward would laugh and I would blush.  
I started wondering what it would be like to be a vampire, I understood I would have to leave for a while, to be able to learn to control myself and such, but I just liked the idea of it, and it came with vampire beauty, so if that meant I got to look half as good as Rosalie I'd sign up with no doubts.

Lunch, like any other week day, I sat with the Cullen's and Halle's. Only this time, Edward sat beside me with his arm casually wrapped around my waist, he seemed rather comfortable.  
Alice wouldn't stop smiling and saying things like 'aww how sweet' or making kissing noises. Edward just chuckled and grinned at me, as I blushed more than normal for humans.

Most of the time I completely forgot they were vampires and could kill me whenever they wanted. Suddenly an announcement came over the speakers, "sorry for the interruption students and staff but we have an important announcement to make due to the upcoming prom." Screams and cheers erupted around the room. "it will be held in two weeks, Saterday night. From 8:30pm to 12am, we suggest you grab a date guys, and you girls better go dress shopping!" more screams and cheers while I was rather bored with it, if anything but bored, scared. I hated social events and anything that meant shopping all together. "Bella, we should go shopping!" I closed my eyes and banged my head against the table. "Forget it, I'm not going." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Edward grinning through my peripheral vision.

I finally got home and went straight to my room, avoiding any small talk with Charlie. My eyes fell closed and I let the blackness engulf me.

I slowly started waking up, although still in a light sleep, I could feel an aching sensation in my left arm and my body burned, like a fire was raging through me under my skin. My eyes came open as I sat up fast, grabbing my aching arm and breathing deeply.  
I began to feel nauseous, my vision went blurry before, without thinking, I jumped up and ran to my bathroom throwing up.

I felt slightly better as my eyes came open again, vision still slightly blurry. It eventually came clear and Charlie was standing over me with a glass of water in one hand. "You alright hon?" I closed my eyes and sigh, "I'm alright now dad, I don't know what happened. I was fine when I feel asleep." I could picture him in my mind, his brows furrowed. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in fact correct. He looked confused and concerned.  
"Should I call Renée?" I shook my head not really wanting to answer then let myself fall into unconsciousness since I felt rather weak.

**so what did ya's think??? (: **

**sorry again for its low quality.**


End file.
